1. Field of Invention
The invention relates to an optical communication device and, in particular, to an optical communication device with an electrostatic discharge function.
2. Related Art
In recent years, electronic circuits are widely used in various kinds of apparatuses. As the electronic products need more high-frequency circuits and high-speed electronic devices with much powerful functions, the demand for protection of electrostatic discharge (ESD) becomes imperative. Electrostatic phenomena occur very often in natural environments, such as when clothes rub against each other or lightening occurs. Of course, such phenomena also occur to electronic products.
Take optical communication devices as an example. Electrostatic charges accumulate in human bodies, instrument, and storage equipment during the processes of manufacturing, production, assembly, testing, storage and transportation. Even the electronic devices themselves also accumulate electrostatic charges. When users are unaware of touching these objects, a discharge path forms for the electrostatic charges. If this happened, the electronic product or device can be damaged by the discharge.
Most electronic products or devices may experience electrical overstress (EOS). Such phenomena will cause permanent damages to the internal circuits or semiconductor devices in the electronic products or devices, also affecting operations of the integrated circuit (IC) thereof. Therefore, the reliability of the electronic products decreases.
Therefore, it is an important subject to provide an optical communication device having an electrostatic discharge path and the electrostatic discharge function.